La rivière (STEREK)
by Cataclyste
Summary: Os/Slash/Lemon/Sterek ! Ceci est mon tout premier OS Sterek, j'espère qu'il vous plaira ! Je le dédie à Apolline, qui m'a donné l'idée du contexte de la rivière ! Derek et Stiles sortent ensemble depuis déjà quelques semaines, ils s'amusent depuis longtemps... Cet après-midi n'était qu'un après-midi détente, jusqu'à ce que...


**La Rivière**

Stiles était allongé au bord de la rivière qui passait par la forêt de Beacon Hills, le soleil caressait sa peau claire, légèrement bronzée par le soleil de Juillet. Il était reposé, apaisé. Seul le bruit des feuilles qui parcourait le sol chaud attirait son oreille. Enfin, non. Ce qui attirait son oreille, c'était le bruit des plongeons qu'effectuait le bellâtre ténébreux, alias Derek, dans la rivière. Celui-ci, fièrement vêtu d'un boxer de bain noir, moulant bien entendu, sautait depuis un plongeoir naturel de cinq ou six mètres de hauteur. Un soir, lorsque Stiles et Derek se promenaient dans la forêt, ils avaient trouvé ce bijou de la nature. L'on y accédait en descendant une pente plus ou moins ardue qui devenait plus plate au bout de quelques mètres, puis l'on arrivait sur une « plage » de verte herbe sauvage et de quelques coquelicots, a cette période de l'année bien entendu. Stiles avait toujours les yeux fermés. Il profitait de cette brise rafraichissante pour oublier la chaleur environnante et les coups de soleil qu'il allait sûrement avoir le soir venu. Il n'aura que la Biafine ce soir-là pour le consoler, ou Derek, à négocier.

-Bon, c'est bien beau tout ça, râla Tonton Soleil, mais en attendant à part bronzer et faire des plongeons au soleil, t'as pas quelque chose de moins bucolique à nous proposer ?

Du calme Tonton, ne me coupe pas dans mon récit, qu'est-ce que je disais ? Ah oui. Stiles se dorait la pilule avec plaisir, sans faire attention à son loup qui s'amusait à faire des plongeons de six mètres de haut. Le Lycanthrope, agacé que son petit ami préfère le calme à la vue de son corps musclé et de sa virilité à toute épreuve, sortit de l'eau et s'allongea à côté du jeune sarcastique.

-Tu me mouilles, brailla Stiles toujours les yeux fermés.

-Tu n'aimes pas ça ? Le taquina Derek en posant son bras mouillé sur le torse du jeune humain.

Torse qui, avouons-le, avait pris du muscle depuis que ce dernier sortait avec Derek. Depuis qu'ils s'étaient mis ensemble, le jeune Lycanthrope avait obligé le gringalet à se muscler avec lui dans son loft ou dans la forêt. Le travail payait, et ce en longueur ! Après le sport de forêt, le sport de chambre, ils en brûlaient des calories à profiter de leur jeunesse et à sculpter leurs corps d'apollons !

-J'essaie de bronzer là ! Râla Stiles en repoussant le bras de son amant.

Derek sourit et monta sur le jeune humain. Il ouvrit les yeux surpris et émit un son que seul Derek pouvait comprendre : un son stupide, certains entendraient un rire, d'autre un cri aigu de surprise, mais Derek lui, entendait un appel au plaisir et à la sensualité.

-Ici ? Demanda Stiles faussement surpris.

Il avait l'habitude que Derek lui saute dessus à n'importe quelle heure de la journée et n'importe où. Il était apparu dans sa chambre, alors qu'il dormait, il l'a réveillé pour assouvir son désir grandissant. Oui, grandissant, Stiles l'avait très bien remarqué en ouvrant la braguette du jean de son petit ami. Sinon, ils l'ont fait au cinéma. Ils étaient seuls dans la salle, le film n'avait pas rencontré un franc succès, alors nos deux tourtereaux s'étaient ébattus devant la toile du merveilleux documentaire animalier sur les loups de Virginie. Le placard à balais du lycée ! L'endroit était un peu serré, un peu dangereux, mais l'excitation n'était que plus grande. Ils avaient même trouvé un string de Lydia dans un seau.

-Oui c'est cool, lança Tonton Soleil, mais tu comptes nous conter chaque endroit où ils se sont amusés ? On en a pour des lunes !

Bon d'accord, passons. Stiles attrapa la mâchoire de son petit ami et l'amena violemment vers lui, l'embrassa avec passion et le repoussa. Derek tenta de se replacer sur le bassin de Stiles mais celui-ci lui donna un coup de pied dans les abdominaux, qui déstabilisa le loup garou et le fit tomber à la renverse. Le jeune humain, qui avait de la répartie et de la pratique grâce à son amant, savait quoi faire pour exciter Monsieur. Il grimpa fièrement sur le bassin du loup, celui-ci tenta de se relever, mais il lui plaqua les épaules au sol avant de relancer une série d'embrassades rapides, saccadées, mais néanmoins pleines de passion. Il lui embrassa le cou, doucement à présent, chaque parcelle de son cou était baisée, avec douceur, puis les yeux du loup devinrent dorés et celui-ci attrapa les hanches de son partenaire et ce fut à son tour d'être bloqué au sol. Derek entreprit des mouvements de va-et-vient sur le bassin de Stiles, de sorte que leurs deux boxers de bains se frottent et frottent de même leurs sexes encore chastement endormis. Derek plaça sa main droite sur le torse de Stiles et baissa la tête pour l'embrasser sur la pointe des lèvres, les effleurant à peine. De sa main gauche, il dessina des lignes verticales qui commençaient de ses épaules, descendaient jusqu'aux pectoraux, puis aux abdominaux, puis jusque dans le bas du bassin, puis il remontait, quelques centimètres plus à droite. Derek sentit son érection grandir en même temps que celle de Stiles. D'une main, il arracha le boxer de bain de Stiles et le jeta deux mètres plus loin. Stiles lui attrapa le bassin et tenta de lui arracher son boxer.

_Presque._

-Raté, le taquina le viril ténébreux.

-Va te faire foutre, lança Stiles en le poussant.

Derek tomba à la renverse, Stiles s'assit sur Derek, face au boxer, dos à la tête de Derek, se pencha vers le bassin de celui-ci et arracha le maillot avec les dents. Le sexe de Derek s'érigea en fier conquérant des forêts devant le visage fasciné du jeune lycéen. Derek avança sa tête comme il le pouvait pour embrasser la fesse droite de Stiles, mais celui-ci n'appréciait pas la position. Il se retira, se plaça devant Derek, face à son sexe, l'attrapa et commença à titiller de sa langue son gland tout juste libéré. Derek étala ses bras sur la pelouse et profita de du soleil qui caressait sa peau entièrement nue, et de son partenaire qui lui faisait une fellation digne de ce nom.

Derek gémit sans retenue, Stiles était devenu maître en l'art des fellations ces dernières semaines, attrapant d'un geste vif mais passionné le sexe édifié de son mâle glorieux, il engloutit avec besoin ce phallus tant rêvé et le masturba de la base, mouvant la langue au-dessus. Le Lycanthrope attrapa la tête de son partenaire et lui fit lâcher son sexe toujours aussi grand, le lui faisant avaler en entier. Stiles entreprit des mouvements de va-et-vient de la base du sexe de Derek jusqu'à la pointe du gland, où il titillait de sa langue la fente de la verge, procurant au loup un plaisir incommensurable, et caressa en même temps ses abdominaux formés. Durant tout ce temps, de sa main gauche, Stiles se masturbait tout en coordonnant les mouvements de sa langue, tel un stratège examinant le champ des possibilités.

-Stiles, murmura Derek entre deux glapissements.

Stiles comprit et lâcha la verge de Derek tout en tripotant son joyau.

Derek soupira, retourna Stiles et le fit se cambrer. Il lui lubrifia le sphincter anal de sa salive et embrassa son orifice, titillant les parois de sa langue aventurière. Le jeune humain gémit de plaisir en sentant la bavarde de son Derek lui caresser les parois anales. Derek lui enfonça un doigt dans l'orifice, Stiles gémit, comme à son habitude, et en redemanda. Le Lycanthrope en enfonça un deuxième, et effectua des mouvements doux et attentionnés de va-et-vient dans le fondement de son humain. Le soleil berçait leur peau laiteuse et chauffait leurs corps nus, de sorte qu'à force d'ébats endiablés, les jeunes tourtereaux commencèrent à avoir chaud.

Derek sortit ses doigts de l'anus de son petit ami et demanda :

-Et dans la rivière ?

Stiles se tourna vers Derek un sourire en coin. Ils ne l'avaient jamais fait dans la rivière. Il fouilla rapidement dans son sac et trouva une boîte de préservatif, il l'ouvrit et lança un préservatif à son ami. Celui-ci l'enfila rapidement, son sexe était toujours aussi érigé, fier guerrier des montagnes et colonisateur de fondements. Derek s'approcha de Stiles, ils étaient debout, et caressa ses épaules nues, descendit jusqu'au hanches et attrapa sa main droite. Ils allèrent dans le bain, s'aspergèrent le corps d'eau fraîche et s'éclaboussèrent l'un et l'autre puis se rapprochèrent tendrement. Ils s'embrassèrent avec ardeur et se plongèrent dans l'eau entièrement. Très vite, ils atteignirent le milieu du courant, et furent engloutis jusqu'au bas des pectoraux. Stiles se tourna, le membre va-t-en-guerre de Derek n'ayant toujours pas perdu de sa vigueur, il l'introduisit avec doigté dans son cher et tendre, celui-ci pressa sa main pour lui dire que tout se passait bien. Derek pénétrait avec prudence son partenaire et prenait un plaisir fou à ce nouveau fantasme aquatique qui devenait réalité. Les deux amoureux gémirent en cœur et Stiles élança ses bras vers le cou de Derek, en arrière. Derek, les mains posées sur les hanches de Stiles, s'appliquait à s'aventurer avec caprice, euphorie et régal à l'arrière de son jeune sarcastique. L'eau leur procurait un plaisir supplémentaire qu'ils n'avaient jamais ressenti auparavant, peut-être la connexion avec la nature ? Leurs ébats se faisaient sentir, l'eau vibrait, la terre vibrait, la pierre morte et inanimée vibrait. Derek sentait l'orgasme lui parvenir à pas précipités. Il embrassa le cou de Stiles avec désir et dynamisme et s'empressa d'accélérer le mouvement. Les mouvements de va-et-vient se firent plus rapides, plus répétés, plus vigoureux, plus acharnés. Stiles avait gémit de plaisir, maintenant, il hurlait.

-Plus fort, plus fort, le suppliait-t-il.

Comment refuser à cette demande persistante d'être plus véhément dans son environnement opiniâtrement clos ? C'est avec hédonisme et volupté que Derek arriva au plaisir ultime, il sentit l'orgasme arriver et éjacula, continua tout de même les mouvements de va-et-vient tant que son membre n'avait pas perdu de sa vigueur pour contenter son ami qui en demandait davantage.

-Ça va ? Gémit Stiles.

-Mieux, murmura Derek.

Ils nagèrent jusqu'à la rive et s'allongèrent au bord de l'eau. Le soleil réconforta leurs corps trempés. Derek attrapa le sexe de Stiles et se disposa à le masturber une vingtaine de secondes, puis il amorça une fellation rapide mais efficace pour faire monter son conjoint à la septième Lune. Déjà préparé depuis longtemps, Stiles sentit l'éjaculation arriver. Derek sentit ce liquide salé attaquer sa gorge et sa glotte, l'avala sans nonchalance, pensant au plaisir de son tendre Stiles, et l'entendit gémir de plus belle. Stiles porta la main au dos de Derek et le griffa légèrement.

Derek s'allongea au bord de l'eau, la tête collée à celle de Stiles, leurs deux corps nus brillaient au soleil et leurs pieds barbotaient dans l'eau bleue, toujours vibrante de volupté.

Ils reprirent leur souffle peu à peu, une sensation de bien-être indéfinissable parcourait leur corps tout entier, des doigts de pieds à la tête.

-Wahouu, murmura Stiles en regardant le ciel sans nuage.

-Tu l'as dit…Répondit Derek en soupirant de plaisir.

Ils se prirent la main, se regardèrent, et s'embrassèrent sous les rayons jaloux de Tonton Soleil.

* * *

J'espère que ce petit OS vous a plu ! C'est mon deuxième, alors ne soyez pas trop méchants ahah ! Il est plus court que le précédent mais je le trouve plutôt bien réussi ! N'hésitez pas à commenter, à partager à vos amis, et à me transmettre des critiques positives et négatives ! C'est grâce à vous que je progresse ! :) xo


End file.
